New girl
by Seddie star
Summary: The Pucket familly moves around alot, now they have moved to Seatle, what kind of adventures and drama will happen her? I suck at summarys. but the story is better then the summary, don't worry. Mostly in Sam and Freddie's pov. Seddie, and minor ships to.
1. Sam Pucket

**This is my first story, it might suck, but please don't leave review's that say "You suck!", I would really appreciate it if you told me what I did wrong, and I could fix it :) Well, while that is said, please enjoy my first real story! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly :( But I do in my dreams, if that counts :P**

I am Samantha Jennette Pucket, I am 15 year old and I just moved to Seattle. I am going to be going to Ridgeway high school, when school starts. I have one twin sister named Melanie, but we are completely opposite. Melanie is very girly and preppy, while I am very sporty. Melanie's favourite colour is pink, and her hobbies are shopping and cheerleading. My favourite colours are black and purple, and my hobbies are singing and skateboarding. Melanie is usually the most popular girl in school, while I am not. We don't always get along but we have are moments. We both have pale white skin and long curly blonde hair.

We move a lot, at least once a year, but it is getting really tiring. Our parent's Pam and Jerry Pucket promised we would move again, but they have said that every year. We just moved from Bermuda, I had made one friend there, her name is Wendy, and she was the gossip girl at my old school. We had met on the first day, one of the jock's where really mad at her for spreading a rumour about him and his girlfriend, so he was about to hit her when I came over. I pushed the guy in the nose, and he and his girlfriend friend ran away. Me and Wendy have been friends ever since. Wendy had this weird obsession with my 3 legged cat Froffy, I don't know why, but whenever she seen him, she would comment on how cute he is. I will miss Wendy, but we will still talk on splashface and msn.

* * *

Sam's pov

I sat in the back seat, staring out the window at the very rainy weather. I was very depressed, this felt like the hundredth time we have moved. I hate moving, I usually never make any friend's, I have only made two friends, within all the time's we have moved, my best friends Wendy and Gibby. I met Gibby in kindergarten, when I asked him if I could use his purple crayon, and I met Wendy last year. My sister Melanie became friend with almost the whole school last year. She was perfect in everyone, but my eyes. I don't understand why everyone loves her; even Wendy thought she was perfect.

On the other side of the back seat was Melanie, sleeping. She fell asleep about half an hour ago, around the same time my mom fell asleep, while my dad continued driving. I looked down towards my pearpod, and picked it up, placing the earbuds in my ear. I put in my password, and scrolled through the list of song. I chose the song Mine by Taylor Swift, because it is one of my favourite songs. I continued to listen to my music until my dad spoke up. "Everyone, we are almost at our new house" he said, smiling. I sigh and I continue staring out the window listen to my pearpod. Slowly, my eyes start to become heavy. I close my eyes, letting my head rest on the window, drifting off into a sweet sleep.

30 minutes later

I woke up to the sudden stop of the car; I jerked forward, almost hitting the seat in front of me. I take out my earbuds and I place them beside my pearpod. I look over to my right; Melanie's eyes lowly began to open. When her eyes finally opened, she looked out the window to see where we were. I turn my head to look at the front of the car, my mom was still sleeping in the passenger seat, while my dad was trying to wake her up by telling her we are at the new house. I sigh to myself, I turn to my left and I grip the doorhandle, turning it slowly until it clicks.

I open the door and walk out of the car, and I turn around to see a two story, plain white house. I hear the other doors opening and closing, and I turn around. "This is our house?" I ask, turning back around to face the house. "Yep, this is our new house" Dad said, walking infront of me to the trunk to open it. I hear my sister squeal, and run towards the house, with my mom not to far behind to open the door for us. "The moving truck will be here soon, so go inside to pick your new rooms" Mom explained. "Their are 4 bedrooms, the biggest bedroom is for your mom and me, the other three you can choose from" Dad said, not turning away from the trunk. I ran towards the door, so my sister wont try to get the awesome room again.

When my mom opened the door, we both went running inside, my sister went and searched downstairs to see if there were any bedroom's downstairs, while I ran up the stairs. The first room I seen was huge, it was the first door I saw running up the stairs, it had a pale pink walls and a white carpet. 'This must be my parents' room' I thought, so I closed the door and ran down the hall. The second room I saw was quite small; it had plain white walls and a grey carpet. I shook my head, "To small" I thought. I ran to the next door and found out it was a washroom. I closed that door and ran to the last room upstairs. I open the door, and gasped at it. The walls were dark purple, and the floor was hard wood. It wasn't too small, yet it wasn't to big. What made the room even better was the window seat. I had always wanted a window seat, it looked so cool. 'This room is perfect' I thought. "I call this room" I yelled, so that my sister could hear me. Suddenly I hear footsteps, coming up the stairs, and I knew it was Melanie. When she walked in, she gasped and said "Lucky!". I smiled, and sat down on the window seat, I turn my head to look outside, my dad was taking everything out of the car., and the moving truck just got here. "Mel, you should go get a room now, the moving truck is here" I said to Melanie, turning my head towards her. Her eyes widen, then she ran off to search the other rooms.

**I know this is a short chapter, but I was running out of idea's for the first chapter. Plus I started writing this chapter last school year, but I forgot about it, when I found it again, I was really happy, but I knew I was going to have to change some of it. Like Sam's mom's name was going to be Kristal, and the story wasn't as long. But I hope you like it.**

**Ps: I started writing this story before my other one, so this is technically my first story :D**

**~ SeddieStar**


	2. Getting ready

**I hope you like this chapter, their won't be much Seddie intil they go to school. This chapter will be in Sam's pov, but next chapter will probably be in Freddie's pov.**

**Ps: On my profile, I have a new poll up, it would be helpful if you went and checked it out :) But you don't have to.**

**Pss: I am making a new story for Seddie called witchcraft, the first chapter will be done soon.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly, if I did Seddie and Cibby would have happend already! :P**

Sam's pov

I had just finished set up my room. It looked even better then my last room. I had aa computer desk and chair in the corner of the room with a computer on it. My bed was against the wall, closest to the window seat, with a mini table beside it that held my lamp, my alarm clock and my phone. I had put my medium sized tv, beside my desk, which is across from my bed, so I could watch tv in bed. In the closet all my clothing was put away neatly on a hanger or in a drawer. My stereo is on the other side of my bed, closest to the door. Posters and pictures were hung all over the walls. I felt at home again.

"EEEEEEEKKKKKKK." I heard someone scream. I ran out of the room, and ran into my sisters room, where the screaming was coming from. Melanie was shaking uncontrolably, and she was point towards her bed. I walk towards the bed and I look down and I see, a tiny spider, just sitting there, not distrubing anyone. I smirk, and I turn around. "Really?" I ask, chuckling at the same time. She nods her head, and continues to shake. I sigh, and I turn back around toward the spider, I pick him up and I walk towards her window. I open the window, and I place the spider on the roof, letting the spider scrawl away. I turn back arond and I see my sister sigh in relief.

I walk back over to my bed, and I lay down underneath the sheets , hoping to have a good sleep. I was extremely tired from all the moving, and driving. I let my eyes start to close, so they can rest. And I drift off into a light sleep.

Next day

"Wake up Sammy, Breakfast is ready!" My mom called out from the bottom of the stiars, I groaned and I lifted the covers of my body, and I jumped out of bed. I was still tired. but as soon as I heard breakfast, I felt wide awake.

"Coming!" I yelled back, running down the stairs. When I got downstairs I walk towards the kitchen, where my mom and dad were setting the table to eat.

"Good morning mom, good morning dad, good morning Sam." I hear from behind me, I turn around to see my sister, dressed and ready for a new day. Today, me and Melanie were planing on going shopping, because we need new clothes. We had lost most of our clothes on the move, but at least we are getting new ones. Melanie was wearing a pink t-shirt, a pair of blue jeans and a belt with a heart on it.

"Good morning Melanie, how was your sleep?" my dad asked, placing a plate on the table.

"Horrible, I had a nightmare where a giant and scary spider was chasing me around the house!" Melanie exclaimed. I then burst out into laughter.

"SHUT UP SAM!" Melanie yelled. My laugh turning into some giggles, and she just sighed and sat down at the table. When I was done giggling, I sat across from her.

After breakfast

"Hurry up and get dressed Sam, when you are finished we can go shopping!" Melanie exclaimed excitedly.

"Ok." I said, walking upstairs.

'What to wear?' I thought, looking in my closet. I ended up wearing a purple v neck t-shirt and black skinny jeans.

"Hurry up Sam!" Melanie yelled from down stairs. I ran over to my bedside table and I grabed my cellphone, placing it in my pocket. I then grabbed my purse off and I ran back down the stairs.

"What took you so long?" Melanie asked, walking towards me.

"I had to grab my cellphone and my purse." I explained, putting on my rainbow converse.

"We are going to be leaving soon, I just have to go brush my hair, then we can go!" she exclaimed, running towards the bathroom.

'I might as well go on the computer while I wait' I thought, walking towards the computer. I open the computer, and I went to Palmbook **(the same thing as facebook). **I loged on, then I went to the homepage to see if anyone was on. 'I wonder if Gibby has a palmbook account?' I questioned myself, I searched in the search engine 'Gibby Gibson', then I clicked enter. Surprisingly, there was only one Gibby Gibson. I clicked his profile page and I seen a picture of Gibby when he was little. 'Yep, this is definately Gibby'. I clicked 'add as friend', then I went back to my profile, to talk to Wendy.

"Hey Wendy!" I typed in, I then waited for a reply. She anwsered 10 seconds later saying.

"OMG OMG OMG OMG, GUESS WHAT!" I laughed at her reply.

"What!" I replied.

"I HAVE A NEW BF"

"REALLY, WHO?"

"Jake!"

"Jake who?"

"JAKE CRANDELL!"

"OMG!"

"I NO!"

"TELL ME THE DEETS!"

"Well, me and Jake were talking to each other one day, then suddenly, he was all like Hey Wendy, do you want to go on a date? and I replied, DUH then I hugged him!"

"Lol"

"Gtg, my date is in 2 hours, talk to you later!"

"Kk, bye"

When I was done talking to Wendy I refreshed the page to find that Gibby accepted my friends request, and he was online. So I decided to start a chat with him.

"Hey Gibby!"

"Hey person I don't know!"

"Don't you remember me, it's me, Sam Pucket from kindergarden?"

"OMG, HEY SAM!"

"Hey Gibby, whats up?"

"Nm, hanging out with bud Freddie."

"Cool, where do you live now?"

"Seattle, why?"

"OMG, I just moved to Seattle just the other day :D"

"REALLY!"

"YA, we should hang out sometime!"

"Ya!"

":D"

"I have to go, Freddie is complaning that I am forgeting about him XP"

"Lol, kk bye"

"Bye"

When our conversation ended, Melanie came into the room.

"I am ready to go Sam!" She yelled.

"Let's go" I said, walking towards the door.

**What do you think, I am just introducing Freddie and Gibby into the story, but Sam won't meet Freddie until school, and I don't know about Gibby.**

**I had this idea for a while, but I was having a hard time to expain it. And I am having writers block. This is kind of a filler chapter, but it also includeds some important details.**

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 2 of New girl :D**

**~SeddieStar**

**ps: Be sure to check out my deviantArt account called SeddieStar!**


	3. Freddie Benson

**I hope you like this chapter, like I promised last time, it is in Freddie's POV. I was having writers block before, but then this idea came into my head, so I ran to my computer to write it down XD.**

**I will try to update this and Witchcraft more often!**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own iCarly.**

Freddie's pov

"GIBBY, get off of Palmbook, I am bored and you are ignoring me!" I yelled, throwing a bouncy ball up in the air and catching it with my right hand.

"Ok, ok, just let me finish my conversation with Sam!" Gibby yelled back, typing on the computer. 'Wait, who is Sam?' I thought.

"Who is Sam?" I asked, getting up from my spot on his bed, and walking over to the computer.

"This girl I used to be best friends with in kindgarden." He replied, not even looking back at me.

"Wait!" I exclaimed, "Sam is a girl?"

"Ya." He said, turning of the computer and turning to look at me. "It is short for Samantha."

"Oh!" I replied.

"Come on, let's play video games!" He exclaimed, running over to the tv and turning it on.

I laugh lightly, Gibby will never change. I walk over to the tv and I sit down on the bed, picking up a controller, waiting for Gibby to turn the system on. But my thoughts were on other things. Why didn't Gibby ever tell me about Sam? Do I know her? Am I ever going to meet her? Is she hot? Does she have a sister? Does Gibby have a crush on her? Does she live in Seattle? My thoughts were so bundled up, that I didn't notice Gibby tryng to get my attention.

"FREDDIE!" He yelled in my ear, snapping me out of my thoughts.

"Ya?" I asked, looking at him.

"You ok?" He asked, looking back at the tv.

"Ya, what game are we playing?" I asked, obviously not wanting to talk about it.

"Halo reach!" He exclaimed excitedly, picking his character.

2 Hours later

"Bye Freddie!" Gibby yelled from his door, ripping his shirt off.

"Later Gibby!" I yelled back, getting into my mom's car.

I look out the window, and watch Gibby wave me good-bye, then I turn towards my mom, who is surprisingly happy!

"Hey Freddibear!" Mom said, turning on the car.

"Hey Mom." I said, looking outside, my thoughts filled with a bunch of thoughts. What does Sam look like? Is she hot? Does she have a twin? Will I ever meet her? Why am I even thinking about all this?

"Freddie, I am going to drop you of at home, then I am going to the store." Mom explain, pulling into the driveway of our house. Our house is a 1 short, plain white house.

"Okay." I replied, getting out of the car.

"Be safe!" Mom yelled, driving out of the driveway and driving away.

I went towards the door, opening the door with my key and I walk in. I walk toward the door to my left, leading towards my room. I open the door and I put my overnight bag down. I walk over to my desk and I sit down in the chair.

*ring ring*

I pick up the phone that was lieing on my desk and I answer it.

"Hello?"

"Hey, it's me Gibby, I am calling to tell you we can't hang out tomorow!" Gibby exclaimed.

"What! Why?" I asked, suddenly interested.

"Well, Sam and I want to hang out before school starts, just to catch up."

"Oh, okay." I replied sadly.

"Thanks bro, I have to go, Mom is making broccoli and cheese soup!"

"Okay, bye!"

"Bye!"

I sigh. 'Well tomorow is going to be boring!'

I walk over toward my bed and lay down.

"I guess a nap won't hurt." I said out loud, falling in to a light sleep.

**Erg! This one took forever to finish. I consider this a filler chapter, because I wanted to introduce Freddie and Gibby better. Unfortunately it didn't turn out as planed! This is soooooooooo short, but I atleast Freddie is showing some interest in Sam. This one took forever to write, because I could figure out anything interesting for it. It would have been done waaaaaay sooner if I had!**

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 3 of New girl!**

**~SeddieStar**


End file.
